boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
BoBoiBoy Fire
BoBoiBoy Fire (Malay: BoBoiBoy Api) is one of BoBoiBoy's elemental forms. He first appeared in Season 3, Episode 15. In BoBoiBoy: The Movie, he evolved to BoBoiBoy Blaze. Story Season 3, Episode 15 While Adu Du and Probe was going to the elementary school, they saw a mysterious figure who allegedly set the fires. Adu Du and Probe then proceeded to peruse him, which lead them to the sewers. Once they were inside, Adu Du feels a strange heat emitting from the sewers. All of a sudden, they heard a voice, in which Adu Du kicks Probe. He then finally meets up with perpetrator of the fires and invites him to join the his Crime Gang Group. However, the fire criminal refused. The perpetrators also exposes himself to Adu Du and Probe. Adu Du was stunned and shocked enough to drop his flashlight because the offender turns out to be BoBoiBoy which was then transformed into a BoBoiBoy Fire. Then, BoBoiBoy Fire attacks Adu Du and Probe using a Fire ball. When BoBoiBoy hears the story, he couldn't believe the nightmares about fires on the last episode (Season 3, Episode 7, and Season 3, Episode 12) was actually a reality and that he was the culprit. His friends also refuse to believe Adu Du's story, claiming that BoBoiBoy is actually good. Adu Du then tells them to see for themselves once it reaches nightfall, leaving BoBoiBoy and the gang confused. Season 3, Episode 16 At Rintis Island Primary School's soccer field, BoBoiBoy tried to fall asleep, but fails due to that he's sleeping outside. Gopal then tries to reassure him, telling him that if they were in the field and what Adu Du says it true, then there would be less damage caused. He and the others tried to help BoBoiBoy sleep in various ways: * Ying pushed BoBoiBoy to run around the bed for 1000 km * Yaya offered her biscuits, however he rejected it * Gopal sings a loud 'lullaby' and Fang sang a mandarin song. However, they both didn't make any sense Tok Aba then decides to tell a story about the history of Tok Aba's Cocoa Shop: In 1967, Tok Aba's father dreams to manage his own business. This story immediately made all of the heroes fall asleep. In his sleep, BoBoiBoy had a bad dream and turned himself into BoBoiBoy Fire, unlocking his new power and proving Adu Du's story. His power then wakes up all of his friends. At first, BoBoiBoy Fire looked angry, in which his friends became defensive. However, he unexpectedly turned to a happy person after glaring at them and greets all of his friends enthusiastically. Yaya then asks regarding the various fire incidents that happened, In which BoBoiBoy Fire explains: * In the Canteen Lady's hen house, he was doing a fire acrobatics show to the chickens. When he was done, he threw a fireball over his shoulder, causing it to land underneath the hen house and set it on fire. * He was standing in front of the room in which his math test results are. He placed his hand onto the wooden door casually and accidentally set it on fire. Out of panic, he fled. * Next, he was walking around in boredom while juggling some fire balls. After a while, he saw an ice cream stand, and threw his fire balls away in order to get some ice cream. However, the fire balls then set the stand on fire. * And finally, he was feeling bored, and went into the Sports Warehouse. He then spotted a box filled with balls, and accidentally summoned a small fireball when he's looking through it. Just like before, he threw the small fireball over his shoulder, causing it to go under a chair and setting it alight, making the warehouse catch on fire. He also said that he was exhausted and felt stressed from his responsibilities as a superhero, a student and doing house chores. Gopal theorized that his power came from his stress. His friends tried to convince him to return to normal to learn on how to control his powers, but he ignored them and eventually became mad when Fang said he still couldn't control his power. He firmly stated that all he ever wanted was to release his stress. He then proceeded to attack Gopal by using a barrage of fireballs. However, Fang managed to shield him with his Shadow Shield. Fang then tries to talk to him, but BoBoiBoy Fire replies that his friends were the ones making trouble. He used Fire Volley Ball and Fang used Shadow Finger Prick to hit it. BoBoiBoy Fire then launched mulitple fire balls to the field. Ying and Fang tried to help their friends by shielding them using the shadow shield while Ying manipulated time to push her friends out of the way. Unfortunately, they failed due to the lack of time. Gopal then tried to get up and told his friend to stop, but BoBoiBoy fire used a fire penalty kick to attack. Out of reflex, Gopal changed it into banana fritters, and started to juggle it around due to it being very hot. BoBoiBoy fire then laughs while Gopal swallows the fritters whole. His friends then realized that they should entertain BoBoiBoy Fire in order to calm him down. Fang proceeded to summon his shadow tiger to jump inside some fire hoops. He also transformed said tiger into a shadow eagle so that it can fly into the floating fire rings. Gopal and Ying help by changing various bottles into fried chicken, and slowing down time when BoBoiBoy Fire's leaping into the fried chicken rain. In the middle of the event, Adu Du and Probe came to interrupt the happiness and attacked the heroes. BoBoiBoy Fire turned mad again and created a Giant Fire Ball. Probe tried to shoot him, but received a huge counter-attack from BoBoiBoy Fire. He collapsed due to exhaustion and turned back to his normal self. When he had regained consciousness, Fang told BoBoiBoy that he used his new power. Back to Adu Du's Bunker, Probe and Adu Du has finally gotten the fire sample from the fire ball and finished their experiment. Adu Du announced out loud to wait for the appearance of BoBoiBot. The next day at school, Papa Zola was bringing out the new sports equipment and thought of how happy his students will be, but was greeted by the burnt soccer field and wailed on his knees. Season 3, Episode 17 BoBoiBot made BoBoiBoy stressed by saying he is the best and said "awesome" many times, made BoBoiBoy transform into BoBoiBoy Fire. Everyone was shocked that BoBoiBoy Fire is real. Yaya, Ying, and Gopal tells him to calm, but he said he can't. BoBoiBoy Fire can't control his power when in battle with BoBoiBot. He attacked Adu Du and Probe then he burnt some buildings and almost shoot the people there with multiple fire balls. Later, BoBoiBoy Fire turned back to normal because he can't hold too much heat from Giant Fire Ball 2.0 that BoBoiBot Fire made. Appearance Unlike all the elemental forms, Fire is the only one that wears a sleeveless hoodie. He doesn't zip his red-yellow sleeveless jacket unlike the other forms. His dinosaur-styled hat faces forward just like Thunderstorm and Water, but faced upwards. He wears black shorts, and red rubber shoes. Personality Fire is the embodiment of BoBoiBoy's stress, accumulating because of the terrible stress that he was feeling trying to juggle the stress of being the brave superhero everyone wants as well as being a student and a grandson. At first, BoBoiBoy was unable to attain this form without getting stressed or falling asleep and having nightmares. Eventually, Fire was able to control his stress and he became just as proficient as the other forms and not having to be stressed to call this power. Abilities BoBoiBoy Fire has pryokinesis, the power to manipulate fire to his will. Original Abilities * Fireball (Bebola Api) - A condensed Fire concentrated at hand in a shape of ball then fired at enemy. ** Maximum Fireball (Bebola Api Maksima) - A super-sized Fireball, use to defeat Mega Probe and Adu Du. He also use it against Captain Kaizo Force Field but failed. ** Multiple Fireball (Bebola Api, Bertubi-tubi) - Same as Fireball, use multiple times. ** Twin Fireballs (Bebola Api Berkembar) - Seen in the movie, used to attack Bora Ra. * Fireball Attacks (Serangan Bebola Api) * Blazing Volleyball Jump Serve (Bola Tampar Berapi) - Same as Fireball except that he use his hand to strike the ball, amplifying the power. * Fireball Penalty Kick (Sepakan Penalti, Bebola Api) - This time, BoBoiBoy Fire used his leg to kick the Fireball, multiplying the damage. * Fire Shackles (Gegelung Api) - Multiple rings of fire, used to constrict BoBoiBot and Bora Ra. ** Maximum Heat (Pemanasan Maksima) - The heat from the Fire Shackles burns the opponent that is constricted. * Fire Golem (Golem Api) - Combined with Earth Golem, use to defeat Captain Kaizo. Others * Fire Jump (Lompatan Api) - '' The fires on his feet help him to plunge him to the air. Used to dodge BoBoiBoy Water's 'Water Geysers' in the ''Short Comic: Fire vs. Water. * Fire Punch (Tumbukan Berapi) - He concentrates fire at his hand and punches his opponent. Used to fight BoBoiBoy Water but was stopped by BoBoiBoy Earth in the Short Comic: Fire vs. Water. Trivia * He is the second character that acted as a protagonist during his first appearance. The first is BoBoiBoy Quake while the third one is BoBoiBoy Water. * BoBoiBoy can only summon BoBoiBoy Fire if he was sleeping and having bad dreams. But it is revealed at Season 3, Episode 17 that BoBoiBoy can summon BoBoiBoy Fire anytime, as long he is feeling the right emotion, which, in this case, is depression or stress. * BoBoiBoy Fire first debut in Happy New Year 2015!. * BoBoiBoy Fire has now able to control his powers as shown that BoBoiBoy is not afraid to use him anymore in Season 3, Episode 22. * He and BoBoiBoy Water have colored eyes in their base form, unlike the other three which only have colored eyes in their evolved forms. Gallery Videos The First Appereance of BoBoiBoy Fire HD BoBoiBoy OST BoBoiBoy Api Theme Pertemuan BoBoiBoy Api & BoBoiBoy Air See Also ms:BoBoiBoy Api id:BoBoiBoy Api Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Superheroes Category:BoBoiBoy's Elements